


The real and the Imaginary

by ThatPilotGirl



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 08:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11398494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatPilotGirl/pseuds/ThatPilotGirl
Summary: Post final episode, inspired by the ending of High Fidelity.





	The real and the Imaginary

**Author's Note:**

> IDK kids, the real/imaginary scene of High Fidelity is what the ending of Chriseva made me think of. Also, screw Eva getting back with Jonas, that was such an unhealthy relationship and I'd like to think Eva would have figured that out. Anyways, I own nothing and enjoy the story.

When Eva gets home from Sana's party she feels a lot of things.

Proud that she didn't run back to Jonas.

Upset with Chris.

Happy for Sana.

Mostly though, she's just exhausted.

She wipes off her makeup, brushes out her hair, and changes into an oversized t-shirt. Too late, she realizes it belongs (belonged? Does she have to return it now? Whatever. She'll think it over in the morning.) to Chris. Eva's turned off the light and she's just about to climb into bed when she hears tapping on the window. Assuming its Noora dropping off something she left at Sana's or whatever, she walks over to open it.

Its Chris.

Maybe he wants his shirt back. Actually, at this point, it seems like half the clothing in her room is his.

Numbly, she opens the window and lets him in. He sits down on her couch and says,

"Can we um...talk?"

All she wants to do is sleep. But getting this over with is a close second so she nods and lands on the other end of the couch, tucking her feet under her.

"Sure."

There's about thirty seconds of silence.

"So, are we going to talk or...?"

"Yeah. Um. So, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

She thinks she might be laughing, but she's so tired she's not sure. From the look on Chris' face, she is. And once she realizes she is, she can't seem to stop. She laughs until she cries, and Chris is looking more and more uncomfortable but oh god, she needed this.

"I'm serious!" he says, defensive.

"I know you are." She replies, "but two hours ago you were making out with Emma 'Natalie Portman' Larzen at a party I invited you too. So you're not exactly disproving the 'cheating fuckboy' label. And I already said I didn't want to date one of those."

"Would you be my girlfriend if I wasn't?"

She pauses, decides she doesn't really want to think about the answer. Instead, she redirects.

"Why are you asking anyways?"

"I don't know. I just...I saw William and Noora today, and they were just so happy yknow? Every time I see them I accidentally end up wondering if I'm ever gonna get that. So maybe if I start dating you, I can start thinking about something else."

She starts laughing again.

"Wow, that is soooo romantic." She gets out between giggles.

"Just, just let me finish okay!" he says, his voice going sharp and frustrated.

Eva sobers.

"Okay."

"I was kissing Emma, and I walked her home. And she said 'I'd invite you up, but my room is a mess.' And I almost told her it didn't matter, but then I realized I'd been picturing her with this perfectly made bed, and no hair on the bathroom walls, and stuff like that. And when I was with Iben, she always wore cute underwear and stuff. And all of those girls at parties, they're so excited to make out with Penetrator Chris, and it's just...it's easy but it's all the same. No surprises. But you...you're you. And you never try to pretend to be something you're not, and you're not afraid to argue with me, and I've seen your cute underwear but also your cotton pairs that have been washed a million times. And I'm tired of other girls, because sooner or later, they all start to, like..."

"Blend together?"

"Yeah. And I'm tired of it, and I'm tired of a lot of things, and hell, right now I'm just really tired period. But I never seem to get tired of you."

"I think I know what you mean. But did you really think I would say yes?"

"I don't know. I think I just wanted to ask."

"Okay." Eva says, and thinks very carefully about what to say next.

"Thank you for asking. I'm very tired too."

"Okay." Chris replies, and gets up, heading for the window.

Eva decides at the last second, as he's preparing to jump.

"Chris?"

"Yeah?"

"You can sleep here tonight."

She really does just mean sleep, and she can tell her knows that.

He pulls the window shut again and does up the latch, turning to face her.

"Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a link to the High Fidelity scene.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2jSDoOldNuU


End file.
